


Apple Blossom Gift from a Shade

by CoyoteStarrksAss



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Asterius and Theseus don't have speakin parts tho, Certified Sexy by urs truly since i too am big Certified Sexy imo, Happy, Self-Indulgent, also asterius gets two lines im just writin these tags before i post so i can get this posted faster, also idk how to tag this, also uh. i dont dislike theseus as much as this'll probs make it seem like i do el oh el oopsie, also while i think it would be interesting that Red Shade was someone canon i'm leavin this, bc thats what zag does bc thats a big Certified Sexy move, had the soundtrack goin as i was writin this bc im a fool, hewwo this is smth short and sweet, i mean my name is zag too so ofc the dude who shares my name is sexy, i rlly dunno how to tag :p, i wanna give him one, idk if the meanin for the flower is right since i took a couple different sources but, it looks pretty so, like. hm., make the weapons' names character tags, maybe anyway but, no ending bc it's just happy ??, okay i lied asterius gets One speakin line, only if they have more than one instance of mention will they be tagged, or maybe not uwu, purposefully vague for a reason wink wink, sadly Varatha is not a character tag but Varatha is here, so dont come for that, so ig we're done w it for now, some other gods have one time mentions too, thats all i got ???, tho if u read rlly hard u will get my vague, wont list them probs bc im lazy, y'all ever seen them vids of ppl runnin up to shit and grabbin on, zag gets a flower bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteStarrksAss/pseuds/CoyoteStarrksAss
Summary: Zagreus has begun to notice he's got himself a fan in the stands of the Elysian arena inhabited by King Theseus and the Minotaur Asterius. Flattered and intrigued, especially after the Shade follows him into the chamber in which only he and Asterius fight in, he finally goes up to the Shade, remembering some things said to him in the past about having only one person to support him and how, at times, that's all he may need.That, and he gets a flower. As a treat.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	Apple Blossom Gift from a Shade

**Author's Note:**

> hello im givin zag flowers as we speak bc he should be given soft presents sometimes
> 
> thought abt doin smth for him and this shade on a whim and this is what was wrought from it. i think it's just a soft lil thing thatll be enjoyable :D !!
> 
> s/o to asterius for bein the only mf ever. here we go
> 
> ALSO I DONT OWN ANYTHING OBVIOUSLY. ALL CREDS TO SUPERGIANT FOR THE GAME

Zagreus has walked through Elysium dozens of times, and he’ll do it a dozen more; as it is now his job to go through the Underworld’s layers, seeking out weaknesses in the realm itself, he will find himself in the fields of the “paradise” more often than he’d even find himself at home in Tartarus, in the House of his father, Hades, even. 

In walking through Elysium, though, and besting the inhabitants of that part of the Underworld, Zagreus has come across the former king of Athens, Theseus, and the Bull of Minos, Asterius, more times than he cares to admit. On Theseus’ part, at least; the Prince of the Underworld could hardly stand the long-dead king and his haughty attitude, the distaste for the man having been the reason as to why, many times he had passed through the king and bull’s arena, Zagreus had vanquished Theseus before Asterius. While he was loyal to Theseus in death, Asterius was much more palatable to Zagreus, and much more willing to be the sort of friendly rival he had expected to find them to be when he first ventured through the Underworld, looking to escape. 

The first time he had defeated the two heroes had nearly ended in all three of the warriors being vanquished, a fact Zagreus was not always keen on admitting. However, when he had inevitably returned time and again (each attempt to leave the realm of his birth stopping him from enjoying the surface-world for too long before bringing him back via the River Styx), Zagreus had noticed, one particular time, that there was a banner hanging from the arena’s seats, red instead of the greenish-blue of Elysium. On it was a likeness of his own face—Zagreus’, Prince Zagreus’, own face—and standing above the banner itself, each time he looked, was a Shade, a long-dead great mortal or demigod, clad in red. 

(Nyx, the goddess of Night, had once told him something about support and one person. He could never remember the details of such a statement, having been too young to properly listen to the goddess in which had raised him in lieu of his biological mother, the Underworld’s Queen Persephone, being absent from the realm until just recently. But he knew it went something akin to: 

_If you find yourself, my child, among the masses who would go against you, yet find that there is but one at your side, then that need be the only one you continue on for._

It was this in which he thought of each time he saw the Elysian Shade in the stands of the arena belonging to the Champions.)

He had noticed the Shade during battle once whilst backing Theseus into a corner, much to the former king’s dissatisfied reaction. It seemed that, if he could not have every single Shade’s support, Theseus would grow quite displeased; as each time he or Zagreus looked to that corner of the arena, Theseus would immediately call upon the aid of the Olympian gods (whom were also assisting Zagreus most of the time, the cheek of it all) to punish the Prince. He honestly found the prospect more amusing than anything, but quite a few times, the gods’ power had come incredibly close to hitting the stands, and not just his banner but also the Shade themself.

And more than a few times, this had caused Zagreus to use his _own_ call for Olympian aid to counteract the bastard king.

(Each time the king fell, Asterius had apologized on his behalf for his actions. Zagreus never faulted the Minotaur, and made sure to tell him so.

He supposes that, though, is partly why he and the bull were on better terms.)

Today, however—this time, this run, this escape, this… whatever it wanted to be called—as Zagreus entered into Elysium and into the chamber he had come to calling “Just Asterius’ Chamber” (since the bull was the only one within it, often signalling he had reached the half-way point of the Elysian fields), he looked to the stands within this chamber and found that another characteristically red banner of his had been placed above one of the ones respecting Asterius. Standing above the banner was the Shade from the final Elysian chamber, looking upon the battle with gaze locked on the fighting Prince.

Asterius hadn’t failed to notice, but he said nothing, almost not responding to the hesitation of Zagreus, when he noticed. Just before he left the chamber, however, once he was injured sufficiently enough to end their battle, he noted with amusement on how hesitation during a fight was foolish to take. Flushing with embarrassment—if Achilles heard of this, Zagreus was sure the Shade of the formerly-living man would be disappointed, having taught the Prince better—the Prince had cleared his throat, responding with how it wouldn’t happen again. With a last amused snort, Asterius had moved on from the chamber, leaving Zagreus with the now-too leaving Shades. They would be moving, much more quickly than the Prince, to the final chamber, preparing themselves to watch as he yet again battled Theseus and Asterius.

(He now understands, in a way, both how Theseus felt and what Nyx had said back then.

He understood Theseus and his love for the crowd because now, some of that crowd loved Zagreus;

And he understood Nyx and her words because now, he had someone at his side, cheering him on all on their own. 

Even if only at his side in these few chambers of Elysium, he was grateful for their support.)

He had been planning on catching the Shade—Red Shade, as he had deemed appropriate to refer to them as, now—before leaving Just Asterius’ Chamber, but when he turned to look for them, he found that the spot above his banner was void of anyone. _Red Shade must have moved on,_ he found himself thinking with a bit of melancholy. Fortunately, however, that lasted none-too-long, for he decided it inspiration enough to take his next Olympian boon as quickly as possible and move through the remaining chambers with haste, if only to get to the final one just that much faster.

(He finds himself thinking, almost as giddily as a child, that he is excited to face off in the arena.)

He made his way to the arena with a practiced ease, having only needed to stop once at Charon the ferryman’s shop to replenish with a bit of food. His swift arrival into the chamber proved to be of notice to Theseus, who accused him of doing so because he obviously _must_ be rearing to vanquish Asterius, the king’s “friend” (honestly, Zagreus could _gag_ ). Despite the Prince’s words otherwise, as well as Asterius’ assent to Zagreus’ disagreement, Theseus was having none of it, and it was this time that the Prince gladly took Theseus down quickly, even before he thought to bring much harm to Asterius. The swift take-down was noted by Asterius, though when he spoke, he wasn’t looking at Zagreus. 

“You’re determined, short one,” Asterius said to him, something akin to a warrior’s approval to another within his tone. 

“You’ve been inspired.”

Zagreus allowed himself to follow the bull’s gaze into the stands, having been so caught up in vanquishing the king that he hadn’t realized he’d come to be standing ahead of Red Shade. At having the attention of the remaining champion and the one they were rooting for, Red Shade raised a spectral hand, waving briefly. It warmed Zagreus’ chest, as any kind gesture from another did to him, and he took the moment to wave back before responding to Asterius. 

“I was told by someone I admire that I only need one other’s support to keep my determination.” He told the bull, brandishing his spear, his Varatha. “And I’ve found that one other is all, as I’m sure you’re aware by now.”

The bull also brandished his axe in response, but there was a smile on his face as he spoke.

“The one you admire is wise, short one, for their word is true, just as I have noticed. Let your inspiration, however, not distract you.”

“Of course.” Zagreus agreed, and the battle raged on from its brief reprieve. It caused the crowd to roar, and for the first time, Zagreus heard one voice above the rest. A voice he didn’t—entirely—recognize by sound but by instinct, as if his ears had been hearing the voice long before his mind even recognized and realized they had. 

It was the voice of Red Shade, and they were calling his praises. Not even for him to win—just his praises, voice thick with pride and warmth.

_You need but one to believe in you._

But one to believe in him did the Prince have. 

Asterius fell to Varatha none too long after Zagreus had last spoken, and as he fell to his knees, he smiled with mirth to the Prince, thanking him for the fight. The Prince expected it to end there, but just before the bull was taken by the Styx, he heard him praise him, as well, for the rekindled ferocity in which he had fought with. Zagreus didn’t have to think too long as to why Asterius would make remark on such a change; after his mother Persephone had returned to the Underworld as its Queen and these escapes had become a job rather than what felt like a necessity, he had knowingly become a bit relaxed in battle. Not enough so that he lost, but enough so that he hadn’t been going all out, nor with as much strength. There was no need to, since he wasn’t attempting to reach someone as he had been before.

Now, however, that he had noticed Red Shade and their support, their rooting for him… Well. It had lit a fire under him even more than his flame-producing feet already did. 

When Asterius finally faded into the bloodied water of the Styx, Zagreus turned and scanned the crowd, easily finding Red Shade and deciding, at that moment, that he would finally go up and speak to them. So, after successfully leaning Varatha against one of the columns that sat in the middle of the arena, he ran up to the walls of the stands and jumped up, grabbing onto the railing that sat atop it before pulling himself up enough to lean half of his upper body on the railing whilst his bottom half hung over and onto the wall. His elbows successfully and comfortably held him between the railing and wall so as he wouldn’t fall. A part of the Prince hoped it didn’t look too awkward of a position, but even if it was, Red Shade didn’t make any move to tell him so. In fact, from beneath their red spectral hat that covered their eyes, Zagreus could tell they hadn’t expected him to come up to them, though they were smiling warmly at him all the same. 

“Prince.” They greeted him, tone respectful and full of admiration. There was a hint of familiarity there as well, but Zagreus attributed it to their having been a member of the stands since his first appearance. 

“My good Shade,” he greeted back, grinning at them. He was nothing if not the kind young god he was said to be. “I’ve come to finally greet you, as I’ve often neglected to do. Please, forgive me for that.”

“There’s nothing to be forgiven, Prince. I’m just glad you decided to take such time. That, and honoured.” Was their response, kind smile still on their features. 

“Well, of course; I can’t just leave someone who cheers for me so fiercely to go back to… Wherever it is that you all go to once Asterius and the king are dealt with without telling them so much as thank you.” The Prince insisted, looking around. 

“Besides that, you always seem to be the only one cheering me on, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to bring you some company.” He continued on, looking back at them. “Don’t you have someone to bring with you, my good Shade? A friend, perhaps? Or is it that you’re the only one supporting me in this crowd of Theseus’ fans?”

Red Shade gave a light chuckle, waving his questions away. “Worry not for me, good Prince, for I’m neither lonely nor alone in supporting you; rather, I’m only alone in supporting you _openly_. I have no fear for the former king, when it comes to publicly voicing who I know will win.”

“Woah there, now, don’t you think ‘ _know_ ’ is a bit of a strong word, there, mate?” Zagreus chuckled, shaking his head. “I mean, I’ve come a bit close to losing, after all.”

“And despite that, you have won each time.” They countered proudly, nodding their head. “Let’s call it a bit of intuition that lets me know it to be so.”

They reached down to just below the railing, between their feet, and before Zagreus could properly look at it, Red Shade slipped something—thin as a stick, perhaps as long as a quill—behind his ear, settling it just below the way of the laurel wreath he wore before smiling at him once more. 

“Now, continue on, good Prince, and fulfill your duties.” They told him with a firmness that meant they didn’t expect him to refute. In an odd way, he found himself not wanting to, both because he knew that he had to continue and for some other, unknown reason he wasn’t entirely worried about finding out as to why, for the moment. 

“Trust me; I will be here to cheer you on when next you make your way here.”

Zagreus grinned at them once more, making sure the gift he had been given was securely tucked behind his ear before giving a response. 

“Why, my good Shade, you didn’t have to give me a gift or anything.” He told them a bit sheepishly, always flustered by the prospect of a gift. “I don’t even have anything to exchange; I’ll be sure to remember when I come back through.”

“Prince, a gift is often only meant as being _given_ , and not with the expectation of an _exchange_ ,” they told him rather bluntly, chuckling at the face he pulled at having what was normally said by _him_ said _to_ him for a change. “Please, don’t feel pressured to bring someone such as me anything in return; seeing you fight valiantly is a gift enough.”

“I’ll be sure to fight with much more valour next time for you, then, mate. I wouldn’t dare let down my greatest fan.” He promised, and at their final laugh, Zagreus allowed his hands to come to grip the railing before he shimmed and dropped himself down, landing easily onto his feet before running to where he’d left Varatha. As he picked up the bottle of ambrosia that had appeared, as it always did when he beat the champions, he turned back one last time to wave once again at Red Shade, who was watching as he exited the chamber. In the dark, quiet hall just before the staircase leading to the Temple of Styx, where a fountain to replenish his strength lay, along with a well of Charon’s wares along with a Pool of Purging (which allowed him to wash away any godly boons he may not want anymore), Zagreus gave a moment’s hesitation before the hall became flooded with red light, his father Hades’ booming voice filling it right after. 

“ **Certainly took your time, there in Elysium**.” Was all that was said before the red light died, his voice leaving with it. Zagreus knew he wouldn’t hear any quip he gave in response, but he spoke out anyway.

“Decided to make a new friend, was all.” Was the reply Zagreus gave before moving to the fountain, looking down into it before drinking from it. In his reflection given, he could see the gift he had received from Red Shade; as he had thought, it was about as thin as a stick, and for all looks was all it seemed to be, but as he took it from behind his ear and pulled it in front of him to study it, he realized he’d neglected to see a whole part of it. What he’d thought merely a stick was actually a _stem_ , green in colour, and at the top of it were obovate petals, such a light pink they were almost white, the stamens in the middle a light yellow. 

_This is an apple blossom flower,_ he thought to himself as he twirled it between his fingers, remembering that he had asked his mother about this very flower, one of the times he had gone to her home in the world above and asked her about them, since they had been growing near the entrance. 

_A symbol of everlasting and continuing life, as some believe,_ as he remembered being told. Or of love; peace, even. 

“How did this come to be in the possession of Red Shade…?” The Prince mused to himself, staring at the flower. It wasn’t as if it could provide the answer. 

And yet.

Smiling, he tucked the flower back behind his ear, making sure the petals were now settled against his ear to be seen. He would have to be sure that no harm came to it, which meant he would need to be extra careful of how he went about in the Temple and with his father, but he didn’t mind one bit. 

_I only need but one at my side to continue on._

With that, Prince Zagreus strode on, into the Temple of Styx and further on, out of that Underworld in which he had been born, to a death he would eternally continue to return to life from.

**Author's Note:**

> Here at the end !! :D !!!
> 
> Thank you for makin it this far !! I rlly hope ya enjoyed, since it was p nice to write abt ! Pls leave a like and comment, if ya can !! Comments and likes ensure that creators like me keep on creatin for free, and I'd rlly just appreciate it anyway !! You even get a heart emoji or <3 at the end of every comment too so !! Incentive babey !!!! And if i forget u get TWO or even more when i see that i did :0 !!!!


End file.
